


A long night

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [58]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Tired Derek, Werewolf Conferences & Conventions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 04:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14128320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordsstruggle, accompany and relieve.





	A long night

**Author's Note:**

> I planned on having this focus more on Stiles consenting to going with Derek, but then I wrote this and I like it as it is and I feel that if there’s any consent worth mention in it it’s Derek’s lack of consent in going at all xD I really don’t feel there’s enough consent for this to be tagged with the [consent week tag](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/tagged/theme-week:-consent), but I’m pleased enough with it to skip that for this one.
> 
>  
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/172350595032).)

Stiles was exhausted and so relieved that the night, and the convention, was over. There was never a question whether he should accompany Derek to the finishing party, because while Derek’s presence was required there he hated it, and having his mate by his side helped him immensely.

Derek breathed against Stiles’ neck as they rode the elevator up to their room.

“You okay?” Stiles asked and Derek nodded.

“You?”

“I’m good, you were there with me,” Stiles said and Derek pulled back with a tired smile.

“The only thing I didn’t have to struggle with all night,” he said.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ♥


End file.
